It's Complicated
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: Dean wasn't like any other person in the whole school, sure he was a loner and sure he knew his things other people didn't, but he was bullied and that bully of his was his crush. (Look inside for full summary) -Hey! This is April-Kirkland-Luka25. I changed my name to TheLostWriter32- Rated T for safety and language


**So I haven't made a supernatural fanfiction yet and I really wanted to make one for some of the supernatural fans around the world, and for the ones who love supernatural. This will probably be a one shot but I don't know exactly what.. but if you guys want me to continue it then I'll glady do that! And thanks to my bae who made the cover for this story~!**

**Also I am sorry if I haven't updated any of my other stories. I am under going WBFL... Writers block for losers :P Hehehahha.. yeah.. :) **

**Writer****: TheLostWriter32**  
**Title****: It's complicated**  
**Characters****: Dean Winchester, Sam Wesson, Gabriel Novak, Castiel Novak, Lucifer Winchester, Micheal Winchester and other people I'll add through out the story.**  
**Switch ups****: So I made Micheal and Lucifer Dean's brother cause I though that would work out more through out the story, to at least give Dean some sibling's. As for Gabriel and Castiel, they will stay as the Novak family, and Sam will be Sam Wesson, it will be less confusing in the story.. I guess? Oh and I made Castiel and Gabriel bullies in this too :D Sowwy but this is a Wincest story...**  
**Age****: Sam-15, Dean-15, Castiel-15, Gabriel-15, Micheal-23, Lucifer-21.**  
**Main Paring****: Wincest, Gabestiel, Micheal/Lucifer**  
**Summary****: Dean wasn't like any other person in the whole school, sure he was a loner and sure he knew his things other people didn't, but he was bullied and that bully of his was his crush. Which was weird, cause he didn't think that could happen. But yes. He fell for the jocky character, and he knew that he would never be loved back. Why you ask? Most people call him the smart ass, or 4-eyes. But to Sam, he was just a nerd, and a victim.**

* * *

Dean Winchester wasn't the most popular guy in the school, but he was at least known.. Known for being bullied that is. His scores were at the top of the school, and he got A+, and B's. He was praised by the teachers and princple, but he was bullied either way by the lovely Sam Wesson, his Crush.

Sam Wesson was the jock of the school. He didn't know much from where Canada was and to where China was. He gets yelled at by the teachers a lot and he was never the nicest person in the school. He bullied Dean Smith for the fun of it. He nevers listens to anyone and he is the captain of the foot ball team.

* * *

Dean walked into the school, wearing just a t-shirt, Jeans and running shoes. He always wore a beanie and a leather jacket. Even if he wore these type of clothes, he was still called a nerd, he had the glasses and he was smart, but he did dress nice, and he dressed like that for Sam Wesson, his bully and crush.

He gave a small sigh and as he opened his locker. 24-2-12. The combo he was using for the last 3 and a half years. Opening his locker, he put his things into the locker and pulled out his books for his first class. He paused at taking things out from his locker and though about the one that both made him put a lock over his heart, and the one that took his heart.

A blush grew on his face as he thought of Sam, he just closed his locker and banged his head on his locker. He heard laughter coming towards him and he tensed a lot. He turned his head slowly towards the noise and he saw _them_ coming towards him. He cursed under his breath and turned the other way, hoping they haven't noticed him.

But his luck just went out through the window when Ruby called out his name, "Hey! Winchester! Where do you think your going?" She asked as she took hold of his shoulder and slammed him against the lockers. He dropped all of his books and it scattered all over the floor, including his drawings he made.

"M-my first class" He said and didn't dare look up, he had done that once before and he got slapped, and her nails scratched his face. "Well you didn't think we wouldn't like to say hello?" She said and took his chin in her hand and made him look at her, "N-No.." he mumbled.

She gave a grin and someone punched him in the stomach. No one had that strong of a punch, so he knew it was Sam who punched him, "Thats for almost walking away from us" Sam said and he wanted to look down again, but Ruby didn't let him, so he was forced to look up at Sam. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he wouldn't dare cry. Not in front of them at least.

Gabriel and Castiel were there as well. It was usually just the 4 of them there, to give a punch and a kick to little Dean. "If you would look at that?" said Castiel as he bent down and plucked up one of the drawings from the floor, "Did you make this?" he asked him.

Dean didn't answer them, he just eye'd the picture, it was a finished picture of a land scape, it was one behind his backyard, it was huge and he loved to draw different things into it, but this picture, Castiel was holding was the first drawing he ever _made._

Ruby's hand clamped around his neck, "He asked you a _question_!" She hissed at him and he choked slightly, "Y-yes! I did. I did. Its a land scape of behind my house!" he cried out, she let go of his neck and grinned at him, he coughed and held his neck, finally being able to look back down.

"Its nice~! I think I'll keep it" said Gabriel as he took the picture from Castiel's hand, "Or should we just rip it up?" Dean's eyes widen with horror, "Yo..you can keep it! Just.. just please... don't rip it.." he mumbled as he looked at Gabriel, reaching out to grab the photo, but either way Gabriel ripped it in half and threw it in front of him with a laugh, "Common, let's get going, class is 'starting' soon" said Sam and they left.

Dean fell to the ground as soon as they went around the corner, he picked up the drawing with shaking hands. He looked at the drawing for a bit before he started to gather his things, a single tear fell down his face as he got up and scurried off to his class, rubbing the tears away as he ran.

* * *

**After School at the Winchester's house.**

At the Winchester's, only 3 people live in this house. Lucifer, Micheal and Dean Winchester. Their father had left them when Dean was only 4 years old and their Mother died when he was 6. So Lucifer and Micheal packed up and left the house, selling it, and moving to L.A where they both got a good job and got enough money to put Dean into a good school. But because of Dean being bullied, they moved.

Dean marched into his house and opening the door with his key, "Lucifer! Micheal! I'm home!" he said and closed the door behind him. An arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him into a hug, "Hey there~" said Lucifer. Dean made a face and pushed him away, "Pervert!" he screamed and dropped his things and made a run for it.

Lucifer laughed and went after his baby brother, "Get back here!" he screamed and grinned as Dean disappeared into the kitchen, and a scream was heard then, "Micheal! Lemme go!" Lucifer snickered and walked into the kitchen, to see Micheal having Dean over his shoulder. Micheal was laughing as Dean tried to get out of his hold.

Micheal dropped Dean to the ground and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Meanies" he said and sat down at the table, "So how was school?" asked Lucifer as he leaned against the wall, "The usual, you know?" They knew he was getting bullied, they do talk about it, and they tried to do something about it by moving. They moved a lot already, so after the 6 they decieded to stayed in the home town of california.

"what did they do this time?" Lucifer asked as he sat across from Dean. Micheal sat besided him and wrapped an arm around him, Dean sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against his older brother. "You know that land scape that I made back in 6th grade?" Lucifer frowned and nodded, "of course, it was the first drawing you ever made, wh- No they did not!" cried Lucifer and shot to his feet.

Micheal frowned and pulled Dean close to his chest, "Oh Dean.." he mumbled and kissed the top of his head, "its ok, Dean" he said and sighed, "I know.." he murmured and smiled at the 2 of them, "Thank you.." he said and hugged Micheal.

"Alright then!" said Lucifer as he clapped his hands with a grin, and picked up Dean who cried out in surpise, "No more being depressed! We're going to have a movie night, its a friday night!" Lucifer whooped and ran to the living room with Dean in his arms.

"Luci! Let go of me!" he squeaked when he fell on the couch and Micheal walked out of the kitchen, "Lucifer. Its too early." He said and crossed his arms, "No its never too early!" he cried out and sat next to Dean, pulling Micheal onto his lap.

"Dude!" Cried out Micheal as he pushed Lucifer away and sat next to him. Lucifer just let out a laugh and leaned back, wrapping an arm around Dean, "What movie do you wanna watch?" Deans eyes lit up and he grinned, "Oh you know what movie"

The older brothers looked at each other and grinned, "21 jump street. 50th time is a charm!" They both said and Micheal went to the kitchen again to make popcorn while Lucifer went and got the movie.

After the movie had ended, Dean fell asleep on Micheals lap. Micheal got up and went to put Dean to bed as Lucifer though over things. Micheal came down and sat on Lucifer's lap as his arms wrapped around his waist, he sighed, "What are we gonna do? We can't move now.." Lucifer sighed and just kissed behind his neck, "We shouldn't worry about it now... We made a promise that we can't force him to move unless he wants to himself"

Micheal just leaned back and closed his eyes, "I know.. I know.." he said and curled up on Lucifer's lap and yawned. Lucifer smiled and chuckled as he got up and carried Micheal bridal style to their room, he placed Micheal on the bed and laid next to him, "Goodnight my dear"

* * *

**In the morning with Dean**

Dean groaned and opened his eyes as he looked at his phone.

**Hello ;)**

Dean frowned and looked at his phone, _Who is this?_ He asked himself.

_Um.. who is this?_  
**We go to the same school. :P**  
_Oh...Can I get a name?_  
**It'd be safe if I didn't give a name.**  
_Oh um.. I'm guessing you know me then?_  
**Of course! Your Dean Winchester. The cutie.**

He stared at the text. _Cutie?! W-who is this guy?_

**Hello? Are you there?**  
_U-Um yeah I am.. Why did you call me a cutie?_  
**You are! Because you are!**  
_Can I ask you something? How'd you get my number?_  
**The school has your number, so I asked for it. I've always wanted to talk with you, and I was afraid you wouldn't wanna talk with me. So I deceided to text you.**  
_O-oh.. :) Can I at least have a Alias? Just so I know what to call you..?_  
**Oh! Um sure! Is David okay?**  
_P-perfect!_  
**Oh I have to go! I'll talk with you later, kay?**  
_A-Alright.. Bye.._

Dean layed back down in bed, placing his phone on the lap desk besided his bed and stared up at the ceiling for awhile before his face turned a bright red and he wiggled around in bed for a bit then faced his phone on the desk. A smile was placed on his face as he thought over things.

_Did I just.. Just make a new friend? Did I actually make a friend? I made..Made a friend..!_

He smiled and buried his face on the sheets and just stayed there, happy for the first time in 3 years, and finally had a friend for the first time in 10 years...

* * *

**TBC!~**

**I decied to so more to do more then one chapter for ****It's Complicated****. I **_**really **_**hope you enjoy this first chapter! I worked **_**very **_**hard on this and I would love to have your option on how I did with this story. It's probably very boring but I really wanted to do this for sometime now..**

**It would mean a lot of you would Reveiw, Favorite, and Follow this story! The more I get Follows, Favorite, Reveiws the faster I will update!**

**This has been TheLostWriter32! and I will see you guys in the next chapter! :) Don't get lost now~!**


End file.
